


Talk Too Much

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: College AU, First Kisses, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Songfic, alternating pov, lyrics inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Everyone can see it except George and Joe themselves.(Rated M for language and really really suggestive fade to blacks)





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyric inserts from "Talk Too Much" by Coin.

 

_I'll take my time_  
I'm not the forward thinker  
You read my mind

 

  
"You're worse than Liebgott. Jesus Christ, George. It's fucking pathetic." Skip declared, pointing his pizza slice at Luz. George gave him a halfhearted glare as he took another sip of his beer and continued to watch Toye across the apartment where he was wedged up on the couch with Malarkey and Speirs.

"I can't even talk to him, Muck." George lamented, and a hand clapped his shoulder.

"Buddy. That's bullshit. You have _no_ problem talking to him. Hell, you make him laugh. The only person harder to make laugh is Speirs. Communication isn't an issue, the way you're doing it is." Skip reprimanded him and George's glare deepened.

"You know, I just really fucking like him." George grumbled, and Skip's expression softened.

"Hey, I know, I'm sorry-" Skip started, but George held up his hand.

"Please, just stop." George said before got up and left, beer left on the table as he grabbed his coat. There was a general shout of a goodbye, and Skip sighed as he looked back over at the group in the living room.

Joe Toye's eyes tracked George across the room and out the door. Speirs nudged him and he turned back around, pulling a sour face at whatever Ron had just said, and Skip discreetly looked away.

 

  
_Better to leave it unsaid_  
Why can't I leave it unsaid?  
You know I talk too much

 

  
George looked supremely pissed as he stomped down the sidewalk, cigarette dangling precariously from his mouth. Joe looked up from reading his aviation textbook on the dorm lawn and frowned. Luz had seemed _weird_ all two weeks since guy's night at Skip, Penk and Malark's apartment, acting kinda off when talking. Yet talking more than usual, which was quite the feat.

"Hey, Georgie, what's wrong?" Joe asked as he trotted up to block George's path. He looked up and Joe felt a sudden, irrational fear that Speirs must have said something about it.

(About the fact that for some reason, Joe had found himself having a minor freakout and promptly getting dragged to a "dinner date" with Ron and Carwood. About the fact he'd confessed it all on how much he wanted George. Ron and Car had shared a look across the table and urged him to go for it. But in honesty, Joe couldn't. The risk of losing George was too great.)

George just wrapped his arms around himself and exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "Sometimes, I wish I could tell you. I really do. But you just... Joe, I like you." George said and Joe felt his breathing pick up before George continued to talk a half second later, crushing any glimmer of hope that maybe, maybe he felt the same.

"...and I trust you more than any of our bitchy friends. You're important to me, okay? But I can't talk about this." he said and hunched in even more on himself, even though the warm Georgian sun had removed any notion of a chill.

"Okay, Georgie." Toye replied, and Luz gave him a funny look.

"I should uh, go." George said awkwardly and Joe stepped back, arm falling from his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed he'd been touching George the whole time.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Joe dismissed and George continued on his course. Joe watched him walk off again, biting his lip before turning back around.

"Joe!" George yelled from down the block and Joe turned back around. "Do you wanna come over to hang out tomorrow night?" he asked, and grin spread across Toye's face.

"I'd love that!" he yelled back.

 

  
_Honey, come put your lips on mine_  
and shut me up  
We could blame it all on human nature  
Stay cool, it's just a kiss

 

  
"You gotta stay over, that way it's not a date!" Skip imitated in a pitched voice.

"Bull-fucking-shit." Alex laughed as Skip tossed his hands in the air.

"I know! And because I'm a good friend, I agreed! I fucking agreed to chaperone George Luz and Joe Toye mooning over each other for hours with pizza and movies at home. I'm telling you, there is going to be so much sexual tension I bet I'll get horny by osmosis." Skip complained and Penk laughed.

"Hey, if that happens you've got me and Don's numbers." he said suggestively and Skip raised his eyebrows.

"I might take you up on that." he decided before clapping his hands and straightening from where he was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, I gotta kick your ass out now. George is gonna get here probably any second and I'm sure he doesn't want one of my boyfriends cluttering up the apartment." he said and Penkala stood up with a sigh, and walked towards the door.

"You gonna be here too late?" he asked, hand on the door. Skip leaned in to give him a slow kiss and winked when they pulled away.

"Actually... only a few minutes behind you tops. I have a plan. Give some of that kiss to Don, 'kay?" Skip said and Alex nodded as he opened the door, and George fell in surprisedly.

"Oh, hey Luz! Have a _good_ night man." Penkala said, running out before Luz could interrogate him as to why he was there.

"You didn't have sex on my couch, did you?" George asked suspiciously and Skip scoffed.

"Psh. No." he said and then fixed George with a smirk. "Only blowjobs." he added and George grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, man." he laughed and Skip punched his shoulder.

"Aw, come on, you're no fun. Hey, I need to go grab something from my car, okay? I'll be back in a few." he said and George nodded dismissively.

"Be quick, we're cutting it close on time and I've got no clue if Joe is early." he replied and Skip saluted.

"Change into some casual clothes, sweats! You look good as hell in them and it'll help you relax before picking an outfit." he called out and George went to his bedroom before Skip walked out, door shutting behind him. George pulled on some grey sweatpants and his Atlanta Peach tee as he examined the rest of his closet. He'd gotten through checking six outfits before there was a knocking at the door and George rolled his eyes as he turned to go get the door.

"Skip, how many times have I said- oh my God. Joe!" George felt a panicking smile cross his face as he hid behind the door and Joe shrugged, holding up a pizza box.

"I brought our favorite, meat lovers. Sorry if I'm early and you're expecting... Muck?" he ended askingly and George laughed nervously. Fuck Skip for ditching.

"No, I thought he was gonna drop off some... ah, nevermind. Hey, come on in. Sorry it's a mess." George said and Joe walked in.

"I really don't mind." he said honestly, and gave George an obvious head to toe check out.  
"You look good." he said, and Luz flushed.

"Thanks." he said after a moment. He took a sniff at the pizza and lit up.

They opened the box and crashed on the couch to split it, the box balanced between their legs as they ate and watched some HGTV show while discussing latest school coursework as well as input on which house the couples on television should choose.

After two episodes, the box lay forgotten on the floor, Joe and George sitting sides pressed together in a line of heat that seemed to radiate. At least to George.

George had stopped watching the TV awhile ago, and was currently studying the sharp cut of Joe's jaw and the soft of his lips. George really, really wanted to feel them on his own.

Joe could practically feel George's gaze boring into him and tried desperately to fight off the hot feeling sinking into his skin.

"Hey, Joe." George said, and Joe turned. His face was illuminated from the screen and his look was heavy.

"Yeah, George?" he asked, and George's gazed flicked to Joe's mouth as he licked his lips, and the hot feeling in Joe's skin heightened to an acute sizzle.

"What would you do if I..." he trailed off, and then Joe froze as George pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering as Toye tentatively bent towards him. Luz leaned forwards more, and Joe felt a thousand thoughts run through his brain.

What if it was a cruel joke? What if it was a pity kiss? What if someone had said something? What if this wasn't real?

The sizzle promptly turned to ashes.

Joe went still and George pulled back hesitantly. "Joe?" he asked.

"I should go." Joe said tersely as he stood up, and George felt himself start to freak out.

"Joe, wait-" George started but Joe shook his head and left faster than George could react.

George ran a hand through his hair, kiss still burning his lips.

"Fuck." he said to his empty dorm.

 

  
_Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?  
I talk too much, we talk too much_

 

  
George hadn't honestly expected he'd get as far as Joe opening the door when he knocked. He stood there impatiently while George gawked a bit.

"Hey. So I was thinking. Um, you know, I know you don't really like talking about feelings, that's not your thing, I get it. I know I fucked up. I'm sorry. But you're being an asshole for not answering my calls and texts because you've got me worried and I'm here because of that. I know you probably hate me for kissing you-"

"I'm not mad at you."

"...You're not?"

"No, and honestly, I should be the one apologizing. I freaked out because I thought you were pulling some joke."

"Fuck, I'd never do that to you. God, I'm still sorry. It was kinda too sudden, wasn't it, Jesus, and I had pizza breath..."

"Luz, shut up."

"I- what? Why- _mmm_."

Joe shut him up pretty damn effectively.

His hands were callused against George's cheeks as he kissed him deeply. The gasp that escaped George's lips allowed Joe to lick into his mouth and George half-whined as he wrapped his arms around Toye's shoulders. Joe bent slightly to grab the back of George's thighs and hoisted him into his arms. Joe carried him into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him.

"You gotta stop apologizing and stop talking." Joe breathed against George's lips after he'd set him down on the kitchen counter and leaned heavily over him.

George grabbed Joe's belt loops and pulled their hips flush.

"You want me to be quiet? Thought you liked hearing me talk." he said with a smirk and Joe leaned in until their lips brushed with every word. George's breath fanned hot across his lips.

"Shut up, George." he whispered, and George's hands slid lower as Joe bit his lip.

"Make me."

 

  
_I can't keep holding my breath_  
New wave, no time  
Red velvet under pressure

 

  
Joe wondered if this was going to become an issue.

This was the second morning in a row in the week after they first time they'd slept together that he'd waken up with a naked George Luz in his bed, and it was already looking like it'd become a habit.

George looked peaceful while he slept, hair messy and blanket slung low across his hips. Joe smiled and stretched back out on the bed as George shifted and the blanket slid lower, revealing the small reddish bruises scattered across his waist and the hickey angled towards the curve of his back.

George's eyes opened and he gave Joe a sleepy smile.

"Mornin' sunshine." he rasped and Joe chuckled as George grumbled and rolled himself on top Joe.

"Good morning, menace." Toye replied and George grinned cattishly. He planted a messy kiss on Joe's lips before they rolled out of bed to start the day.

Today was important; they were going to tell everyone they'd decided to start dating. Joe was a tad bit nervous, but George was in full force of his smack-in-the-face extroverted fifty-miles-an-hour talking personality.

When they arrived at the Toccoa University green where various members of their friends were lazing about and studying, George clapped his hands and cleared his throat.

"Hey, you annoying fuckers, listen up! I have an announcement!" he declared, and Nixon tilted his sunglasses down. Skip, Malarkey, Lipton, and Speirs all turned to face him and Webster set down his book.

"The hell do you want, Luz?" Nixon demanded, and Winters smacked his arm.

"Lew! Be nice." he hissed and Nix waved him off.

George took a deep breath and looked back at Joe, who flipped a thumbs up.

"Me and Joe... are dating!" he said, and Nixon snorted, pushing his sunglasses back up before he reclined back on his picnic blanket. Webster went back to his book and Lipton, Malarkey, and Speirs went back to their conversation.

George and Joe frowned.

"Did they mishear you?" Joe asked and George's face screwed up.

"Nah, we heard you just fine. It's just... Well, we _been_ knew, you fucking brick walls." Skip said and Webster snorted.

"Hey, the hell does that mean?" Joe demanded and Skip rolled his eyes.

"It _means_ Toye's marks are perfectly visible when Luz's shirt rides up, and you two haven't been able to keep your hands off each other these last few days. Me and Ron just assumed it was a sex thing." he said matter of factly.

"I can't tell if this is a positive reaction." Joe replied and Speirs turned to interject.

"Very positive. Joe, we're thrilled you're finally fucking your crush. It's amazing, I'm sure the sex is phenomenal, but we all just saw this coming." Speirs explained and Carwood sighed.

"Huh. Guess we were worse than Webster and Liebgott." George mused, and ducked with a cackle as David threw his book at him.

 

  
_I never leave it unsaid_  
Why can't I leave it unsaid?  
You know I talk too much  
Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up  
We could blame it all on human nature  
Stay cool, it's just a kiss  
Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?

 

  
The first time George slips up and says it is on the phone with his mom, only three months into their relationship. The two of them are kicked back on George's couch sharing a beer while they watch Ironman.

"...yes, mama. Yes. Yes. Mhm. Yeah? Oh, that's nice. Wait, what? Yeah. No, I don't- who told you? Lipton called you? Well Carwood can fuck right off, I don't know why all the moms love him so much. It's about MY boyfriend, I should have been the one to tell you! Yeah, mama, I am a little bit annoyed 'cuz he doesn't love Joe, I do. I'm the one that loves Joe."

Joe looked over sharply, but George didn't even seem to notice, finishing his tirade of annoyances in English and quickly delving into rapid fire Portuguese. He hung up soon after with a exasperated sigh and looked at Joe.

"What?" he asked, catching his stare.

"You love me?" he asked and George paled.

"Oh _fuck_. I said that, didn't I?" he questioned weakly and Joe turned off the TV.

"Yeah." he said slowly, turning to face George as the shorter man began to lean back into the arm of the couch. His eyebrows shot up as Joe swung a leg over his lap and straddled him, hands splaying across his stomach as he leaned down.

"For what it's worth, I love you too." he whispered, and stole George's breath away for the thousandth time with a kiss that promised a whole lot more.

 

  
_We talk too much_  
You know I talk too much  
Honey, come put your lips on mine  
And shut me up.

 


End file.
